thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Path for mortals to Ascend to the ranks of Greater Deamons and Sainted Angels
There are three ways in which a being can ascend, provided that all the right requirements are met: • A mortal being was born a favoured soul o They have fulfilled the tasks set to them by their deity appropriately and to satisfaction, a task unfinished means that they cannot ascend o The tasks set are left up to the discretion of the deity that favours them o These beings can skip the rank of Higher Angel or Deamon and can become Greater or Sainted straight away. This depends on the alignment of the deity that chose them o Should they turn from their deity, the path to ascension is forever closed to them o Turning from one deity to join another as their favoured soul will result in punishment and will close the path to ascension • A mortal being forms a contract with a Greater Deamon or a Sainted Angel: o When they perform their task to the satisfaction of the one who holds their contract, the Greater of the Sainted will raise them to the status of Higher Angel or Deamon and transfer their contract to their chosen deity o The tasks set are left up to the discretion of the Angels and Deamons o Once they have performed their new tasks to the satisfaction of the deity, they will be allowed to ascend to the ranks of Greater Deamons and Sainted Angels o One cannot switch between deities, they are awarded one choice only and must continue this path. An attempt to switch is punished by reversal of their first ascension into Higher o A Higher Angel or Deamon can choose to remain at this level, they are not obligated to try and reach the next step • By gaining the direct favour of a deity by displaying an extraordinary feat that draws their attention: o Ascension to Higher or Greater/Sainted at this point is not mandatory, a being can ask for a favour instead  The deity in question must answer this request to the best of their abilities but there is a list of things that cannot be asked for to protect the natural states that all deities agree on: • A being cannot ask to be elevated to the status of a deity, that is left to the discretion of the Divine Beings and can only be done now under specific circumstances • A being cannot ask to become a ruler of any place, the Devine cannot interfere with free will of the potential subjects • A being can ask to go back in time but cannot interact with the past in any way • A being can travel to the future (temporarily) but this may not be the stream that actually comes to pass when you return. You cannot bring anything back with you, except for the knowledge you gained • When going to the future, you can interact with your surroundings, since there is no guarantee that this future is that one that will happen • A being can ask to travel to a parallel timeline, but the same rules for travelling to the past apply • A being cannot ask a deity for monetary wealth as this is a mortal construct and they neither understand nor care for it (except Trouble, but he cannot be trusted) • A being cannot ask for the resurrection of one whose lifespan has come to a natural end. Should their wished-for comrade have perished before their due time, they can only be given what would have remained of their natural time • A being cannot ask for immortality, they should’ve chosen ascension if that is what they wish for. However, they can ask for the passage of their natural time to be slowed down to a point • A being cannot ask for the destruction of any given realm • Asking for upgrades in power is allowed but can only be granted by the right corresponding deity • A being cannot ask a deity to affect another’s emotions or influence their thoughts with Divine Power. This would interfere with Free Will, which the Divine are forbidden from meddling with